


Five Minutes

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder gets tired of being ambushed in his apartment and decides to do a little ambushing of his own.





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Five Minutes by Awena

03 October 1998  
Author's Note: This is a story I've wanted to write for a long time. It's my first X-Files slash story and it took me forever to write (all those damn masculine pronouns drove me crazy). Enjoy!  
Feedback appreciated:   
Spoilers: Slight one for The Red & the Black. Rated NC-17 for m/m sexual situations (You know you want it <g>). M/K.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Chris Carter does. Yada, Yada. Summary: Mulder gets tired of being ambushed in his apartment and decides to do a little ambushing of his own.   
Archive: Yes.  
BTW: I'm pretending that the events in Terma (pertaining to Krycek) never happened... I dislike asymmetry.

* * *

Five Minutes   
By Awena ()

\----------------  
I want to  
I want to be someone else or I'll explode  
Floating along this surface for the birds  
The birds the birds

You want me?  
Fucking well come and find me  
I'll be waiting with a gun and a pack of sandwiches  
And nothing nothing nothing...

You want me?  
Well come and break the door down  
You want me?  
Fucking come and break the door down  
I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready....  
        Radiohead: Talk Show Host.  
\----------------

From the moment he'd heard the news that Krycek had been spotted in the area, Fox Mulder knew he'd be receiving another visit from his former partner. The last visit had been particularly revealing, on a number of levels, and Mulder wanted to pursue one of them. He decided then to set a trap. Although he'd finally gotten accustomed to the fact that his apartment was considered fair game by half the FBI's Most Wanted, he was nonetheless tired of being surprised there by this particular villain. Mulder smiled to himself, he'd made sure that anyone inquiring about his whereabouts would be informed that he was working late at the office. Mulder also made sure that Krycek, whom he'd already spotted skulking around the building, hadn't seen him sneak in to his own apartment. Mulder sat back in the corner of the darkening room, gun in his hand, and waited.

Alex was sick of waiting. He'd been staking out Mulder's apartment since morning, although he'd yet to see any sign of life in Mulder's apartment window. He knew Mulder was still at the office, having made some calls earlier to verify that fact. Granted the crank calls were juvenile, but seemingly effective. Noting the rapidly darkening sky, Krycek left his post and quietly slipped into the apartment building. 

With an almost soundless click, the lock on Apt. 42 turned over. 'So damned easy" Alex thought, yet still felt a shiver of excitement as he slipped through the door and locked it behind him. He immediately felt a prickle of unease as he glanced carefully around the darkened room but before he could take a step backwards he heard the quiet yet unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. That prickly feeling grew into full-blown terror as he heard a soft chuckling from the darkest corner of the room. 

"I should hang a sign on that door, you know. Murderers and thieves welcome." The quiet words were accompanied by the click of a small lamp being switched on, illuminating the room. 

"Shit, Mulder, what are you doing here?" Krycek cursed softly to himself. "Now that's a stupid question." Mulder replied "Did you think I wouldn't notice you skulking around the parking lot. I knew you'd come." "I was not skulking" Krycek glared at Mulder, feeling particularly put out over being caught at his own game.

"Shut up Krycek." Mulder said, smiling "Now take off your coat, and your boots too. You're getting mud all over the place" "My boots?" Confused, Krycek actually looked down at his filthy shoes. "And your jacket, you might as well be comfortable." Mulder was almost laughing now "Go on" he said, waving his gun in Krycek's direction. 'He is laughing' Krycek thought angrily as he gingerly removed his boots and socks. Once he had removed his leather jacket, Mulder motioned with the gun again, this time in the direction of the couch.

"Have a seat, Alex." Mulder said conversationally, still with that odd smile on his face. Krycek moved slowly towards the couch, his mind racing furiously. "What do you want, Mulder, there must be some reason you didn't shoot me on sight"

"What do I want?" Mulder asked incredulously as he backed Krycek into the couch "You're the one who broke in here. I should be asking you that question" With a final nudge, Alex dropped with a soft thud onto the leather seat. Then just as quickly, Mulder's smile was gone. "Hands over your head" he commanded. Pulling a pair of handcuffs from back pocket, Mulder quickly secured Krycek's wrists above his head and around the sturdy wood railing of the sofa. 

This behavior Alex was used to and he began to relax somewhat into the soft leather. "Now can I ask what you want Mulder?" he asked with a cocky grin. "I don't think you're in a position to ask much of anything, Alex" Mulder's smile was back as he perched himself on the coffee table and set the gun down after resetting the safety. Krycek felt a particular twinge of unease at Mulder's use of his first name, and he began to seriously worry about the sanity of the older man sitting so casually before him.

What happened next, Krycek couldn't even begin to explain. One moment Mulder was perched on the edge of the table, the next, he had his hands on either side of Krycek's face and was kissing him with increasing passion. Krycek open his mouth to protest and Mulder used the motion to thrust his tongue between Krycek's lips, running it hotly over his teeth and gently sucking Krycek's tongue into his own mouth. 

Just as quickly as it started, Mulder broke the kiss and pulled back enough to see the dumbfounded expression on Krycek's face. "Really Alex" Mulder purred "You look as though you've never been kissed before."

"Ah, never, um, by a, a" Krycek was stammering and Mulder chuckled deep in his throat " Are you a virgin Alex? I find that hard to believe coming from a man as attractive as you." Mulder began nuzzling the stubbled underside of Krycek's neck as the man in question tried very hard to keep from hyperventilating. 

"Ah Look Mulder, I'm uh not into that sort of thing" Krycek managed to get out before yelping when Mulder suddenly bit the rather sensitive skin under his ear. 

"Come on Alex, you kissed me first." 

"That wasn't a kiss! It was a, uh, a Russian thing" Krycek finished rather lamely. He knew he shouldn't have given into that particular impulse and he didn't want to think about where it had come from. Mulder was laughing again. "That's too bad, Alex. It certainly felt like a kiss." he whispered, gently lapping at the reddened skin "You really don't know what you're missing." 

Mulder sat up suddenly, allowing Krycek to draw in some air. " I know!" Mulder said, capturing Krycek's eyes with his own fevered gaze. "I'll make a deal with you." 

'Great, I've been kidnapped by a demented Monty Hall' Krycek thought. Then cautiously replied "What kind of deal do you have in mind, Mulder."

"I'll tell you what." Mulder said, leaning conspiratorially towards Krycek's ear. "I'll let you go, Alex, no questions asked, in return for five minutes of your time. That's the deal." Mulder was positively grinning now and Krycek had to wonder what the Consortium was putting in the water this time. "Five minutes." Krycek repeated "Five minutes of what?! This isn't funny Mulder!" Krycek was beginning to panic again and started struggling against the weight of the man above him. Mulder simply put both hands against Krycek's chest and pressed down, effectively stopping his struggles. 

"Listen Alex, give me five minutes to give you a taste of what I think you're missing. Nothing you don't want" Mulder said quickly as the man below him renewed his struggles. "Just a taste" He said, lightly brushing his lips over Krycek's. "Five minutes" Running feathery kisses along Krycek's jaw. "and you're free to go." 

With a final kiss, Mulder pulled back again to wait for his captive's reply. Krycek swallowed and looked up at Mulder. He looked so young in that moment, incredibly long eyelashes framing frightened and confused green eyes. For an instant Mulder had a fiery impulse to ravish the young man right then. But he held back, and waited for Krycek's answer. He wasn't going to ruin this now. 

Krycek ran various escape plans through his head, unfortunately they all involved him not being handcuffed to a couch. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment then looked up at Mulder.

"Nothing I don't want" Krycek whispered. At the older man's nod Krycek gave a tight nod of his own. "All right, Mulder, we'll try this your way." Mulder smiled and he swooped down to capture Krycek's lips in his own. Mulder deepened the kiss and shifted his position to push Krycek's legs apart and gently thrust his groin against the other man's. Krycek gasped as he felt Mulder's erection pressing against him but forced himself to relax, even opening his mouth slightly to allow Mulder more access and tentatively brushing his tongue against Mulder's own. Mulder responded with a low growl, plunging his tongue deeper into Krycek's mouth and kissing him with a ferocity Alex had never felt before. Mulder pulled his fevered lips from his captive's mouth and worked his way across the jawbone, and over to his ear, tugging at Krycek's earlobe and licking the rim, darting his tongue into the crevasses before working his way to Alex's neck. 

Krycek was so busy trying not to think about the hot wetness on his neck, that he failed to notice Mulder's hands working feverishly to work his shirt open. Once the offending fabric was shoved aside, Mulder fastened his lips to Krycek's right nipple, causing the younger man to cry out, arching under Mulder's form. Panting slightly, Alex tried desperately to control his own burgeoning erection, and praying Mulder wouldn't notice. Too late, Mulder released a soft chuckle against Alex's chest, hot breath caressing the crisp hair. 

"I think your enjoying this Alex" he murmured, grinding his own hardness against Alex's groin. Krycek tried to squirm away from the hot mouth on his chest, but to no avail. Mulder's mouth continued its journey down to Alex's stomach and dipping his tongue into the small indentation there. He ran his hands up Krycek's ribs to scratch and pinch at the hardening nipples. Alex moaned helplessly at the burning yet exquisite sensation. 

"Mulder" he managed to croak out "How many minutes are left?" Mulder chuckled against the warm belly below his lips. "We've only gotten started, Alex." The older man then pulled himself up Alex's chest to capture his lips in yet another ferocious kiss. Alex had never been kissed like this is his entire life, never imagined giving such a response to another person, especially another man. He barely noticed as Mulder unfastened his jeans and pulled them down over his thighs. Alex definitely noticed the soft touch of a hand caressing his erection through the cotton of his boxers. He gasped and arched up, instinctively pushing against Mulder's hand. 

"God, Mulder, you can't do this to me." Alex panted out. Mulder responded by wrapping his fingers around the cloth-encased cock and pulling sharply. Alex hissed through his teeth, thrusting his hips faster against Mulder's grip, then crying out when the hand was pulled away. "We don't want this to end too soon, Alex. There's still a couple minutes left." 

"I'm going to kill you for this, Mulder." Krycek panted.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mulder replied, alternately nipping and biting at Alex's neck and chest, marking him with exquisite tenderness. Krycek was in Hell, or in Heaven, he couldn't decide which. He only knew that he was so hard it was killing him. 

"Finish it Mulder. Please..." Mulder was loving this too much to let it end so soon. He removed his hand from Alex's cock, receiving an agonized cry from his captive. He swiftly pulled Alex's shorts down and positioned his head between the younger man's thighs. Mulder licked the weeping tip of Krycek's penis and gently blew against the cooling wetness.

He looked up at Alex's flushed and angelic face. "Look at me, Alex. Now. Open your eyes" Alex's eyes flew open, their green depths almost black from desire. "Tell me you want this, Alex." 

"Yes, God, yes please finish it." With a smile and final lick to the tip, Mulder turned his attention the cock standing so rigid before him and engulfed it in one swift motion. Alex screamed and tried to buck, but Mulder simply put his hands on his lean hips and held him in place. Mulder set a punishing rhythm with his mouth, licking and sucking until Alex was writhing beneath his hands. He came explosively into Mulder's mouth, screaming out loud, almost sobbing Mulder's name, repeating it like a mantra. Mulder nursed the pulsing cock until it softened and slipped out of his lips. He then pulled himself up and unlocked the cuffs on Krycek's wrists, and pulling the younger man into a tight embrace. 

Mulder kissed him gently transferring the salty taste from his mouth to Alex's. Alex clung to him, kissing him back passionately. They lay together on the couch for a moment, relishing each other's taste and smell until Mulder pulled away with a sigh, and stood, swaying slightly. He sat down heavily in the chair across the room and looked at Alex's still recovering form. Alex stared back at him in silence.

"You're free to go Alex." Mulder said, breaking the quiet of the room. "If anything, I am true to my word." Alex sat up, pulling his pants back into place. He stood and took a step towards his boots and jacket. Then suddenly he turned and walked over to where Mulder was sitting. 

Alex stood before Mulder, looking down at him solemnly. Then a wicked smile spread across his face as he noticed Mulder's still remaining hard-on. Mulder looked back up at Alex, confused slightly at the expression on the other man's face. Suddenly, Alex crouched down before him, settling his hands lightly on Mulder's thighs.

"Um, Mulder, are you sure those five minutes are up." Mulder nodded, his full lips forming into a smile. He reached his hand out to run it caressingly through Krycek's dark hair. "Your time's up Alex, but if you're nice I might be convinced to give you another five." 

Alex chuckled, already moving forward to nuzzle his face against Mulder's belly. "Mmm, do you think I could have ten this time?" 

**********Finis************


End file.
